


Palette

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Day 4- First Time, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Rare Pairings, This kinda just happened at 2 am yesterday, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, UshiHina Week 2017, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: A soulmate AU inspired by the prompt for Day 4! Ushihina week is here and I am late but expect at least one more story soon involving these dorks.---“Hinata.”He sucked in a breath when a hand touched his own, eyes squeezing shut.It was terrifying, how hard it was to breathe at that moment.





	Palette

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Palette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653416) by [Titou_Douh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titou_Douh/pseuds/Titou_Douh)



> Hello, rare pair peeps!  
> I know, I know, I have other stories to complete, but this is the first week I have gotten a chance to take part in and I wanted to contribute to this pairing ^^  
> No worries, though. The schedule remains, Oihina and Tsukihina are coming at you soon ^^
> 
> Thank you for your patience and enjoy this sickeningly sweet drabble.

The first color Hinata ever saw was green.

He had pretended he didn’t, looking away and trying to calm the way his heart pounded in his chest. His mother’s words about soulmates and meeting his fated partner echoed in his head. Protecting each other and loving each other...

“Hinata.”

He sucked in a breath when a hand touched his own, eyes squeezing shut.

It was terrifying, how hard it was to breathe at that moment.

***

The first color had overwhelmed Ushijima.

By process of elimination, he assumed this is what would be called _orange_ , as it was obnoxiously bright. He craved to know what color eyes the short male before him had, yet the other refused to look at him. The only color he could see was the red on his cheeks as his gaze remained glued to the ground.

He took the moment of silence to process that the orange-haired male’s attire had not changed—black jacket and white shirt. The colors were safe and normal, but Ushijima found he rather enjoyed the bright color of orange.

“Hinata.”

His voice was soft as he reached out to touch the other's hand. His fingers gently brushed against Hinata's when he felt him tense.

It was new, the way his breath caught in his throat.

* * *

The first time Hinata had accepted Ushijima’s offer to go out, the teen spent two hours getting ready.

Colors were weird, and oh so were difficult to pair together. Hinata found that he preferred when he could grab anything and just leave. With a shirt in his grasp, he lowered his hands, staring at himself in the mirror. His bright orange hair stood out no matter what he wore, but he found that Ushijima seemed to  _like_ his hair. He would always ruffle it when they were around each other—which wasn't often, as Hinata was still adjusting to his whole soulmate situation. Even then, Hinata wondered how many people had seen him, those who had found their soulmates before he had, and thought about his clashing clothing choices. Greens with oranges and blues with pinks. 

It wasn’t as if they would say anything as they had been in his position before, yet Hinata's cheeks still grew flushed with embarrassment. He should have asked his mother for help back then. 

Catching the way his cheeks changed colors, Hinata dropped the shirt and moved closer to the glass. His eyes were wide, fingers brushing against his pink skin. The color faded after a few minutes, revealing the freckles he had become attached to. The whole complexion thing had really thrown Hinata for a loop, as he never paid it much thought until he had met Ushijima. When he had seen Sugawara for the first time, he was shocked at how pale he was, panicking about him being sick.

“It’s okay! I am not sick, I just don’t tan easily!” Sugawara had assured. “I would burn if I tried.”

Shaking his head to snap himself back to reality, he grabbed a black shirt—his comfort color—and some gray jeans. It was easy, it was simple, it was…

“Shouyou! Ushijima is here!”

**

Having Hinata accept his invitation had made Ushijima’s stomach twist and turn. It was strange, but not necessarily unpleasant.

Ushijima was ready too soon. It was far too early to leave and be seen as anything other than overly eager. With that, he went to visit his best friend to kill some time. It helped that his friend apparently lived closer to Hinata than he himself did,

“I can’t believe you found your soulmate before me! Total rip,” Tendou spoke, pressing buttons on his controller rapidly. “I mean you of all people were the last person I would have thought would find their soulmate, especially in high school!”

Ushijima would have replied if he didn’t agree. It was definitely the last thing everyone had expected. He wasn’t upset in the slightest, however, finding that Hinata was a lot more intriguing than he had expected. He was both energetic and shy, loud and blunt but also easily embarrassed. They had mostly communicated through text, and there Hinata was energetic and cheerful. In person, he was reserved, as if unsure of how to act around him.

“I do find it funny that your soulmate is Karasuno’s #10, though. He is so small!”

Ushijima narrowed his eyes at his friend, a wave of offense washing over his body. “He makes up for it in attitude and confidence. He does not need height.”

Tendou dropped the controller from his hands, turning to gaze at the stoic male beside him. The sound of his character dying on screen was lost on him, Ushijima raising a brow.

Tendou’s lips parted as a laugh of disbelief escaped him. “You actually like him!”

Ushijima, unsure of why that was such a shock, nodded his head. “Of course. He is my soulmate.”

Tendou shook his head vigorously. “No, I mean you like _him_! You used to say soulmates were only meant to get in the way and—!”

Narrowing his eyes, Ushijima stood. “I should go,” he cut off, slipping his shoes back on.

“Wakatoshi, wait! We aren’t done talking! Oi!”

The door shutting behind him silenced his best friend, cheeks warm as he took in a deep breath. While Tendou hadn’t been wrong about his past words, thinking that Hinata was anything but a positive addition to his life made his chest pinch uncomfortably. His words from the year before held no validity now that he had found Hinata, the ginger not being a distraction at all. Not a negative one, at least.

Ushijima’s strides grew longer. He wanted to see Hinata, an urge that only grew stronger each time they spoke. The shorter male’s energy was contagious, his smile and laugh even more so.

Hinata’s mother opened the door when he arrived, smile calm. Before she could speak, the smallest Hinata ran past her, locking on to Ushijima’s leg. “Toshi-nii-chan!”

He picked her up automatically, her giggle informing him she was no longer frightened of his height. The first time he had visited, he had underestimated how tall he was in comparison to the elementary school student.  Now, she seemed comfortable enough to ask him to raise her even higher.

“Shouyou! Ushijima is here!”

* * *

“Favorite color?”

Hinata snorted. “Really, Ushijima-san?” he teased. "That is the question you came up with?"

“You said to ask the first question that came to mind.”

Hinata had begun to enjoy the dates with Ushijima, though the latter always called them ‘outings’. At first, it had confused Hinata, but now he found it endearing. The more he hung around Ushijima, the more Hinata realized how naive the spiker was when it came to social cues. His words were harsh, but he never meant to offend. He was overly honest, and whenever people grew upset at him he would apologize even if it wasn’t his fault.

“Hinata?”

“Ah, sorry. Green,” Hinata said, a nervous laugh leaving his lips. Ushijima sat against a tree beside the swing set, Hinata watching from the corner of his eyes.

Hinata had tried to get him to sit on a swing with him, but Ushijima had refused. He had been too concerned that he was too heavy for the swing to handle, and while Hinata understood, he hadn’t been able to help his laughter at how serious Ushijima had looked. It reminded him of Natsu when she got caught with a cookie before dinner.

“What about you? What is your favorite color?” Hinata asked curiously. Would it be a dark color since he always wore them? Or maybe he wouldn’t have one since they were both still adjusting to the new lifestyle.

“Pink.”

Hinata processed the answer for a moment, squinting at Ushijima. When he didn't budge, Hinata smiled, head tilting.

“Why pink?”

*

“Why pink?”

Ushijima watched as the confusion spread across Hinata’s face. He hadn’t expected for the answer to be accepted so easily, as when he had told Tendou, he had laughed at him.

“It is pretty,” he said, watching as Hinata nodded. The sound of the swing creaking as the ginger started again made Ushijima feel more at ease, the silence too heavy.

“Fair enough. I guess it is a nice color. My mom likes it too! Though I can say I thought you only wore the pink uniform because your school made you,” Hinata teased, Ushijima fiddling with his fingernails.

“Shiratorizawa is not my reason for liking pink.”

The creaking stopped again.

“Oh? Then why? I mean, I would have thought you would like blue, or maybe even red...”

Ushijima stood as Hinata rambled off colors, some of which he had never even heard of. He moved to stand in front of Hinata's swing, grabbing a chain with each hand. Hinta's voice trailed off when he looked up at him, eyes curious. The familiar feeling of twisting and turning took over Ushijima's stomach, but he didn't move away. 

“Ushijima-san? Ah, sorry! I must have started to ramble again, huh?”

Ignoring the words, Ushijima leaned down cautiously. His hands gripped the chains of the swing tightly as he pressed a kiss to the unsuspecting teen's forehead. He heard Hinata gasp, though there was no complaint or demand to move away from him. Ushijima assumed that was a good sign. When he pulled away, Hinata’s eyes were wide, this time with shock. His lips were parted, cheeks ablaze.

Ushijima’s lips twitched as he brushed a hand against his soulmate’s flushed cheek.

“See?” he murmured quietly. “Pretty.”

"S-shut up," Hinata whispered, hands covering his face. Despite his attempts, he couldn't hide the wide smile on his lips, though. 

* * *

“Toshi-nii-chan, you really like nii-chan, huh?”

Ushijima was caught off guard by the question, Hinata snickering from his position on his bed. The taller of the two sat on the floor with Natsu, drawing and coloring after dinner. Natsu had taken to Ushijima since he always did what she asked without complaint. He was definitely her favorite of her brother’s social circle.

“Of course he does, he is my sou—” Hinata began, though Ushijima held up a hand.

“I like him very much. He makes me happy. I hope the feeling is mutual.”

Natsu nodded and stood, patting Ushijima on the head. “Good. You better not be lying. I’ll never forgive you if you are!” she said, attempting a glare at the now-college student. “If you hurt him I will tell Tobio-nii-chan and he will hit you with a volleyball!” she promised, swinging her arms to mimic a spike.

Hinata’s laughter was instant, the hand over his mouth doing nothing to contain his giggles. Ushijima felt his cheeks grow warm at the declaration, raising his own hand to rest on Natsu’s head. “I can assure you I am not a bad person. I will not hurt him purposely.”

Natsu, seemingly satisfied with the answer, grinned and pecked his cheek. “You promised,” she started until her mother’s voice from down the hall caught her attention.

“Natsu! Bath time!”

Scrunching her nose, Natsu pouted.

“You can bring whatever you’d like into the tub this time!”

She shot up, excitement moving through her as she waved at Ushijima. “Good night, Toshi-nii-chan!”

Ushijima waved, dazed at how quickly her moods changed. When she slammed the bedroom door behind her, he began to clean the numerous art supplies on the floor. If Hinata had been difficult to figure out at first, Natsu was definitely impossible. At the thought of his boyfriend, he paused in his cleaning to face him. Hinata was sat with a pout on his lips, arms crossed.

“Hinata?”

Said male looked away.

Concerned, Ushijima stood, stretching his limbs and moving to sit at the edge of Hinata’s bed. “Is something wrong?”

No response.

“Are you ignoring me?”

Silence.

“Hi—”

Ushijima paused when Hinata turned, brown eyes serious. He grabbed the front of Ushijima’s red shirt and pulled him forward. Ushijima's eyes widened, unable to do much else in his shocked state. Hinata was kissing him, having initiated it all on his own. The thought of Hinata willing kissing him first had never crossed Ushijima's mind, and yet he found it sent a rush through his body. Once he had regained his composure, Hinata had already pulled away with a soft breath. His gaze moved down to Hinata's lips, relishing in how soft they had felt.

“What was that?” Ushijima questioned, stomach fluttering rapidly. Perhaps this is what they meant when they said “butterflies in the stomach”.

Hinata didn’t answer, shrugging his shoulders. He moved to get off the bed until Ushijima grabbed his arm, pulling him so his back rested against his chest. “An answer, please.” he murmured into his ear.

Hinata, after giving up his attempts to break the hold, sighed. “Did you hate it?”

“Obviously not.”

It was an honest answer, as Ushijima wouldn’t mind kissing Hinata again if he could. It was something he had wanted to do for a while, and yet he couldn’t work up the courage to follow through.

“I just wanted to do it,” Hinata tried to convince.

Ushijima raised a brow, leaning forward to rest his chin on Hinata’s shoulder. Just when he thought that he had Hinata figured out, he confused him all over again. “Then why did you look so upset?”

“Not upset! Just righting a wrong.”

“Righting a wrong? There was a wrong?”

“Right.”

More confused than before, Ushijima sighed. “I do not understand.”

Knowing he wouldn't get anything out of Hinata, he searched his memory for what could have set his boyfriend off. The only possible ideas that came to mind were how Natsu had hogged his attention for a good part of the day as well as kissed his cheek. As if having solved an intense math equation, Ushijima's eyes lit up. “Is this about Natsu kissing me on the cheek? Are you jealous of your sister, Hinata?”

The flush that crossed Hinata’s cheeks was an indicator that he had been right, his arms tightening around his boyfriend. “How cute. You were jealous.”

Instead of responding, Hinata sunk back into Ushijima’s embrace and elbowed him in the stomach gently. “And if I was jealous? You’re mine. You shouldn’t let people, no matter how tiny or innocent, kiss you so freely.” Hinata shifted, turning so he was sitting on the other’s lap, arms wrapping around his neck. He looked Ushijima in the eyes, brown meeting green. “Especially not in front of your own soulmate.”

Ushijima was sure Hinata was teasing, though even then he couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his lips. “Does that mean you are mine, as well?”

“Of course, as if that was ever a question.”

The confidence in Hinata's words made Ushijima’s face heat. He was sure that Hinata hadn't wanted him to be his soulmate at first, and yet here he was stating he had never thought about anyone else having him.  The thought of Hinata being only his—accepting only _his_ affections—sent a surge of pride through his body.

With a breath of amusement, Hinata’s fingertips moved to brush against Ushijima’s warm cheek.

“Would you look at that. Pink _is_ pretty.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd yet, as I am currently sleepily typing away as I usually do. However, I hope you have enjoyed this fic and it's tooth rotting fluff factor.  
> I honestly feel Ushijima is a huge teddy bear, aimlessly wondering until someone comes along lol. 
> 
> ~HxL


End file.
